<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>18th by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703664">18th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your 18th birthday and you threw a debut. The event takes a weird turn but someone special arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this was inspired form that one video by @incorrecttakami on Tiktok! Here's a link to the vid if you wanna watch https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSuhCBCj/</p>
<p>Sorry for the grammatical errors and sht I finished this at 5 AM HHAHAHAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If it weren't for the lack of pockets in most of your clothes, you wouldn't be able to hold 17 roses this easily.<br/>
<br/>
The light is all over your face as soon as your 17th guy friend leaves to give you to the next boy who'll give you a rose.<br/>
<br/>
Who was the 18th rose anyway? You, the debutant, don't know either. You pretty much just gave your mom a list of guy friends to included in your 18 roses and add some cousins or some boy if it was lacking or something.<br/>
<br/>
You continue smiling despite the thoughts running in your head. You can't clearly see the faces around because of the spotlight that's focused on you.<br/>
<br/>
The host at the side says some random things about the previous rose. You couldn't listen properly as you were still wondering who the 18th rose was.<br/>
<br/>
"And now for the 18----"<br/>
<br/>
Silence.<br/>
<br/>
You snap back to reality when you realize that the MC got suddenly cut off. That everyone went quiet, frozen while being in the middle of doing an action. The clock stops ticking.<br/>
<br/>
Everything was frozen.<br/>
<br/>
Except for the background music, for some unexplainable reason.The song just ended, and a familiar array of notes follows. It was one of your favorite Taylor Swift songs; Enchanted.<br/>
<br/>
Disbelief. It was written all over your face. <em>Why is everyone frozen?</em><br/>
<br/>
You rub your eyes, trying to see if this was just a figment of your imagination. You open your eyes and everyone's still frozen.<br/>
<br/>
<em>There I was again tonight</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Forcing laughter, faking smiles</em><br/>
<br/>
Except for that one figure coming from the door. They seem to be just around your height. Although this might seem scary, you don't feel scared at all.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Same old tired lonely place</em><br/>
<br/>
You put a hand just on your eyebrows, attempting to block the spotlight.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Walls of insincerity</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Shifting eyes and vacancy</em><br/>
<br/>
He seems clearer now. His black hair was down, strands of bleached hair at the front. His dark, mischievious brown eyes are looking straight at yours and you could feel yourself tear up. An iconic smirk that you always loved.<br/>
<br/>
Nishinoya Yuu.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Vanished when I saw your face</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>"</em>You wanted to dance with me, right?"<br/>
<br/>
The roses drop to the floor, regard for them gone. You run up to Noya, almost throwing yourself at him. You snuggle to the crook of his neck as you wrap your arms around him.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, what wrong?" He asks.<br/>
<br/>
You laugh with tears in your eyes, "Oh nothing! It's just, wow, you're here!"<br/>
<br/>
"Of course I'd be here, Y/N. I mean, I wouldn't want to miss you looking even more prettier, you know?" He flirts as he rests his hands on your waist.<br/>
<br/>
"Idiot," You rest your forehead against his.<br/>
<br/>
<em>God</em><em>, I love him.</em><br/>
<br/>
"Let's dance, shall we?" Nishinoya offers.<br/>
<br/>
"Duh," you retort as you rest your arms on his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
He laughs at your antic, "I'm so lucky to have you, Y/N. Do you even know how hard it was to know that I just can't meet you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yuu, I know. We literally live realities and dimensions apart."<br/>
<br/>
"But I'm here and I finally got to meet you. Hey...Y/N, don't cry please."<br/>
<br/>
You couldn't help it. It seems so surreal. You were dancing with him at this moment. You could feel the flesh and bone and warmth of him beneath your skin. He was real. Nishinoya was real and you are dancing with him.<br/>
<br/>
"Ugh, I'm sorry it's just...."<br/>
<br/>
"Ssshh..." He puts his hand softly at the back of your head and rests it against his chest.<br/>
<br/>
"I know, Y/ N. I know how you feel."<br/>
<br/>
You cry even harder. "Geez. I'm ruining this suit that I want to take it off of you."<br/>
<br/>
You hear Nishinoya laugh out loud. You smile.<br/>
<br/>
The two of you continue swaying.<br/>
<br/>
"You should really stop crying, Y/N. You're make up's gonna get ruined."<br/>
<br/>
You pinch him a bit, earning a chuckle from him.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, I always wanted to know what it feels like to be in the real world, how it would feel to hold, what ir would feel to actually talk to you. I was always with you. I could see you cry because I wasn't "real". But I'm here now and I'm happy I got to be your 18th dance."<br/>
<br/>
He looks you in the eye, "I adore and love you so fucking much, Y/N."<br/>
<br/>
"You're so sappy, you know that?"<br/>
<br/>
Nishinoya holds you close.<br/>
<br/>
"Only for you."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading owo and geez sorry for being cliche akshshajak im delusional okay ahahahah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>